


Fool

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking quite pathetic, Pippin held out his finger, which reddened quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

"Merreh!" The young hobbit stuck his bleeding finger in his mouth. He hadn't realized the window was broken. "Merreh!!"

His older cousin burst in. "Pip, what happened?"

Looking quite pathetic, Pippin held out his finger, which reddened quickly. Merry grabbed the nearest rag, sat him down and dressed the cut. When the knot tied, he took Pippin's hand in both of his, then reached to the tiny face to wipe away tears. Pippin's grimace slowly changed into a smile. "Thank ye, Merreh."

Merry tapped his nose lovingly. "My fool." He stood up and kissed his temple. "My lovely little fool."


End file.
